


Feels Like Home

by sherlockholmesismydrug



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Drunk kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmesismydrug/pseuds/sherlockholmesismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was having a lot of Cockles feels the other night, and I had to get it out. Not my best work, but none the less, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a lot of Cockles feels the other night, and I had to get it out. Not my best work, but none the less, hope you enjoy!

Jensen is already sitting at the bar as Misha walks in. He breaks into a smile as he turns to greet Misha, which kind of melts his heart. “Hey, look who finally showed up” Jensen teased with a smirk on his face.  
“Yeah, traffic was awful, sorry man. I’ll get the first round” 

“No objections here.”

“Two beers, thanks” Misha says to the bar tender as he sits down. Jensen hasn’t shaved in a few days, and Misha can’t help but notice how great that looks on him. He really needs to stop having these thoughts. This is his best friend, not his lover, no matter what the fangirls think. The bartender puts the beers on the counter, and Misha is thankful to have something to do other than stare at his friend.  
“So are you excited to watch season 10?” Thank god for Jensen giving him something else to think about. 

“Definitely, I love seeing what it actually turns out like, you know, when we aren’t laughing every two seconds”

“Haha, yeah we really do mess around a lot on set don't we”

“Well you and Jared do, I'm just trying to get my job done Jensen”

“Oh bullshit! You are the one that distracts me, not the other way around buddy” That damn smirk on his face. Misha can’t help but stare at it for a few seconds. If only Jensen knew just how much he does distract him on set. “Anyway,” Jensen continues, “are you still coming around to watch it with me and Jared?”

“Uh-yeah, of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world”

“Cheers to that” they clink their beers together as they take a gulp to finish it.  
The night proceeds a lot like that, Misha staring at Jensen until he catches himself, and ordering more beers to distract him. They talk about work, and their families, and what they would like to do after Supernatural finishes. Jensen tells Misha about how he’s moving to Austin with Jared and their families. Misha can’t help feeling a little sad at this, but that soon changes when Jensen invites him to come and stay with him any time he likes. He’s not sure if it’s the beers or something else, but Misha swears Jensen has been staring at him more than usual tonight. He’s probably just getting his hopes up though.  
They’ve just finished their eighth drink when Jensen interrupts Misha’s thoughts “Hey, why don't we get out of here man”

Misha’s slightly taken aback, but happy at the suggestion none the less, “Uh sure, where did you have in mind?”

“Let’s just go back to my motel suite, it’s uh… its closer than the one you’re staying at, and you know, we can like, hang out and stuff, if you want?” Jensen scratches the back of his head and looks around, and Misha swears he can see him blushing.

“Uh yeah, that’d be good. I think I'm a little too drunk for the drive to mine anyway”

“I think we’re both a little too drunk for that now Misha” Something about Jensen saying his name made Misha feel all warm and tingly inside, but he decided to blame it on the beer.  
They stumbled out of the bar together, leaning on each other so they didn’t fall over and waited outside until Jensen’s driver came to get them. It wasn’t too much longer until they were getting out of the car and staggering into the lobby of the motel. On the way to the elevator, Jensen almost tripped over, so Misha made a point of keeping one arm on his waist and another on his arm. Just to be safe.  
They head for the couch as soon as they get into the apartment, and turn on the tv. Misha grabs two more drinks for them and joins Jensen on the couch. He over guesses himself and ends up sitting closer to Jensen than he planned. Misha can feel the heat radiating from his thigh but Jensen doesn’t seem to have noticed, so he relaxes a bit more. Focus on the tv Misha. “God, why is there nothing good on at this time of night?”  
“hah, yeah I know right?” Except Misha didn’t know, he wasn’t concentrating on the tv at all. He couldn’t stop thinking about how close he and Jensen were sitting. He needed to calm down; he can’t start feeling this way every time Jensen is close to him. Misha took a deep breath and starts to calm down, just as Jensen puts his arm around him. 

This. Cannot. Be. Happening.  
How is this happening? Misha takes a huge gulp of his beer and forces himself to relax. He’s just your friend Misha. Nothing is going to happen so stop getting your hopes up. He downs the rest of his beer and starts to relax again. This is normal. Just two guys hanging out, watching tv while slightly intoxicated. Nothing strange about that.  
They stay like that for a while, and although Misha’s stomach is still full of butterflies, he’s much more relaxed.  
They’re not really focusing on the tv, and somehow Misha’s head has ended up resting on Jensen’s shoulder. Which is understandable, they’ve had a lot to drink and they’re both pretty sleepy, or so Misha thinks. He is startled back into full consciousness as Jensen’s feet start caressing his own. Misha risks a look up at Jensen, but he seems completely unaffected by it. Misha turns his head back to try and focus on the tv, he’s not even sure what’s on to be honest. But he’s doing his best to try and concentrate, when he feels Jensen sniffing his hair. Shocked, Misha turns to him “What are you doing?” he tries to keep his voice steady, but he can’t help but notice its shaky  
“Nothing” Jensen’s mellow voice sounds so calm and sure “I'm just really happy you’re here with me tonight”  
Misha can feel the heat rising through his neck and up to his face. His mind is blank. Is this really happening right now? He turns his face towards Jensen again, who is just smiling down at him. “Me too” it’s not much but at least he got a reply out, and his voice sounds a little stronger this time. Jensen smiles even wider at that, he seems genuinely happy. Misha can’t help but stare at his beautiful lips then, and Jensen notices. He licks his lips slowly, Misha is sure this is a dream. But when Misha looks at Jensen’s eyes again, he can’t help but notice that Jensen isn’t looking into his, instead Jensen is only focusing on his lips. That’s when Misha’s head decides to lean in, just the slightest movement, enough for Jensen to back out if he needed to. He doesn’t though; instead he brings his lips down to meet Misha’s. It wasn’t all fireworks and passion and lust, but instead it was just a kiss. A kiss that felt like it had been shared between the two like they were lovers for years. It felt natural and warm.  
It felt like home.


End file.
